Decisions To Make, And Ones To Break
by UnderMissTaken
Summary: AU, Mainpair LavixAllen, some Poker Pair off to the side for plot.   Allen is constantly tormented by Tyki Mikk, to the point where it gets sexual, Lavi always has helped Allen when he was down, Allen develops feelings for one and not the other. Lime?
1. Decisions

**Hey hey what's up bitches. XD So I was like earlier: Hm…Since I don't feel like getting my flash drive~ I'm going to write a Laven FF. PLOT TWIST. :D Oh and btw…It's 5am. I haven't slept. Oh well. This is for the Laven fans. **

**:3 And let me add this. Jealousy part 2 will be published in like a week, so get ready. Along with a request from Kat. Cause we all love her. Her request was for Lucky, so more lucky to come this week! Review this cause I love you. :'D I love my readers, cause they are like tacos, you can never get enough of them…unless you get heartburn then that kinda sucks.**

There was a loud slam before I cried out in pain, "What you little punk, can't fight back for yourself?" The bully screamed at me before slamming me again like a rag doll, "Are you listening?" He screamed at me again. The bully who had been picking on me lately had the name of Tyki Mikk, also known for being one of the hotter guys at the school said by most of the girls I spoke to.

"I'm listening…" I mustered up to saying in a strained tone of voice, looking up at him. He was grinning like a maniac and let me go, "You better not have me catch you looking at me that way again, boy." He said in a deep tone laced with poison, but at the same time lust.

My eyes focused on the wound dripping fresh blood on my arm, making me wince when the stinging began to take place in that general area. I stood up and gathered my belongings and start to walk to the lunch room, as I walked I started to wonder what everyone would say about this, Allen Walker, one of the most innocent people at our school along with nicest, bleeding. Rumors would probably spread like fire, which meant that he'd come back and try to hurt me if he found I was telling people about our little game that he liked to play everyday. I walked into the cafeteria, and suddenly realized I wasn't hungry, and that was going somewhere. In fact the smell of food at this point made me want to vomit up the acid that was trying to eat away at my nervous wreck of a stomach. To my surprise, no one had really noticed the blood patch on my arm, making my walk over to the regular table easier than usual.

When the short walk was finished, a table with three people were laid before me. Lenalee, who was one of the most popular girls in our grade, Yu Kanda, Student council president, and Lavi Bookman, A smart student who was practically my best friend. They all looked up at me and waved as I sat with them, Kanda raised a brow when he noticed the cut on my arm, "What'd you do this time, sprout, trip over nothing again?" He asked in a sarcastic tone before getting hit by Lenalee who looked at it with extreme care, "Allen, you should get that looked at, it'll get infected if you don't." She said cautiously before looking over at Lavi who was reading quietly dispite the loudness of the room. Lenalee threw what looked to be a carrot scrap at Lavi who looked up and frowned, "Allen, you have to be more careful, by the time you get to be a senior you're going to be all scarred up and such, and let me tell you, school pictures will be ten times like hell." He said before going back to his book. I sighed and laid my head on the table, "I fucking hate school…" I breathed before closing my eyes tightly. I felt someone put a hand on my back and start to rub it reassuringly, "Hey, Hey, now don't get all down because of what I said." Lavi said before patting it, "We'll go to the library after school and read some humor books since that always seems to cheer you up."

I groaned, "Yeah, I know…"

"Hold on I got one guys!"

Kanda raised a brow as Lenalee listened intently.

"Alright, so what's a dinosaur after it comes out of the ocean?" Lavi asked.

Kanda was thinking while Lenalee answered, "A dolphin?"

Lavi grinned widely, "Wet."

Kanda face palmed at this while Lenalee proceeded to laugh her ass off, I started to chuckle, "Nice one Lavi, way to go to the obvious."

I lifted my head up and smiled, "Alright, so we all have to hang out over the weekend and have fun." I said before smiling.

"Lets go to the mall!" Lenalee said happily, before Kanda rolled his eyes, "We went there yesterday."

Lenalee stuck her tongue out at him, "Yeah, well the mall is awesome."

I shook my head jokingly, "Maybe a movie then."

Lavi grinned, "We should go see that new horror movie, the guys are saying it was really awesome."

Lenalee frowned, "I hate horror."

The warning bell rang out loudly as many of the students started to depart into the halls once again.

I stood up starting to walk towards the door when Lavi walked up next to me, "So Allen, how did you manage to get that?" He asked looking at the wound curiously.

"Fell on the ground." I lied then smiled, "I fall on nothing." I added before noticing Lavi was looking at me weirdly making me purse my lips, hoping he would buy that story.

"That's a lie." He said easily, making my stomach drop down.

"Yeah…" I admitted, looking at the ground depressingly as I walked slowly now.

Lavi frowned at this and put an arm around me, "Alright, who is it, I'll kick their ass." He said then giving a thumbs up, "I'll show them not to mess with you."

I looked at him with fear in my eyes, "Please don't, they'll hurt you." I started then starting to bite on my lip as my worries started to unfold in front of myself.

Lavi sighed and led me to a room that looked like an inventory room for the schools food, he closed the door and looked at me, "Allen, you have to stand up for yourself, or have someone help you with the least of it." He said then hugging me tightly, "I'm starting to worry about you." He confessed.

I started to blush and cuddled into the warmth that was given to me with the hug, I didn't get hugged by many, and Lavi was really the only person who would.

"I'm sorry…" I started then closing my eyes, it felt so right whenever he hugged me, like the fears and horrors were lifted off my chest and blown into smithereens. "I just…I don't know what to do about it, they'll always come back and try to hurt me again."

Lavi looked at me in the eyes for a moment, making my heart and stomach simultaneously do back flips, "Allen, I'm here for you if you need me." He said in a happy tone, "Just remember that." He said then ruffling my hair.

I smiled and nodded, I wanted to tell him more than who it was, I wanted to tell him I loved him, but he'd reject, I know he only likes girls.

He gave me that grin that only Lavi could make, "Alright, lets get to class so the teach doesn't murder us with that insane pet monkey." He joked while chuckling at himself.

As we walked out I felt him hug me closely to him as we walked to the classroom, I was happy until I saw him…He was frowning at me, as we walked, noticing that Lavi was a bit 'too close for comfort' with me, his little pet.

I looked at him and he smirked, and after that, I knew there was going to be hell starting after school with me and him. Tyki Mikk…

I sat in my seat with Lavi next to me as the bell rang, "Alright class, get into groups of two, you're getting a project for the week." Klaud announced before passing out papers that were somewhat rubrics for the project. For the project we had to chose a sample and figure out what the cell looks like, and what it actually is. For Lavi, this was cake, for me this was hell.

Lavi and I paired together for a group, "Alright Allen, I got the sample." He said then looking at it, "Interesting." Said studying it contently while I started to read the grading for it.

After a working together for the whole period, we completed all but one task on the sheet, which we needed microscopes for to see what exactly the sample was from. I was laying my head down when I felt Lavi poke me, I looked up at him and blinked, "Welcome to Allen, how may I help you." I muttered to him before he rolled his eyes, "Don't get detention again." He warned me as I stretched out my arms.

I whined childishly, "But Lavvviiii…" I said as if I wanted candy or something when I was 4. Lavi chuckled, "Really, cause I know that would ruin your day."

The bell rang again, signaling that 6th period was over for the day.

"Alright, See you later Allen!" Lavi said before departing to the library where he aided the librarian for 7th period.

I sighed started to try to sprint to the final class of the day without being beat up again by Tyki, I was almost there until I saw him standing in front of my class, waiting for me to get into his line of vision. My heart literally sank into the deepest part of the ocean, I started to get scared about my safety.

I bit my lip and started to walk until I met vision with him, he grinned and took me over to one of the side halls, "So Allen?" He said distastefully before pushing me against the wall, "Who was that?" He asked before looking into my eyes, "Tell me." He threatened in a cruel way. I shook my head, "It isn't a concern for you." I replied then being slapped across the face, "Don't talk back to me, or it'll get a lot worse." He said then smirking, "Now then, tell me?" He said in an informal voice. I swallowed hard, thinking up something, "He's my tutor for science." I made up, "We're just really good friends, since you don't want someone dull and boring to be with you everyday." I said to him. Tyki raised a brow, "Interesting concept there, lovely." He said before smiling, "You're off the hook." He said then kissing me on the lips roughly, "See you." He said before walking off. I put my hand to my now bruised lips, it hadn't been the first time Tyki had done that to me, I was his way of rewarding me, but I didn't like it all that much, it never made me feel good, if anything it made me feel rotten or dirty in some way.

I walked into the class, sitting down and closing my eyes, study hall was nice usually, since the teacher let us sleep if we needed it, and with all the events of today, I needed to sleep.

After the 45 minutes ended, I made my way to my locker where Lavi was waiting, "Hey." I said smiling and turning in the locker combination. Lavi smiled back, "Hey Allen, we should go to dinner together tonight."

he suggested as I thought a moment and nodded, "Where?" I asked before laughing, "Steak and Shake?" I said before Lavi nodded, "Dude they have the best food EVER." Lavi said then laughing, "Alright, I have to get my shit from the senior hall." Lavi said before running up the stairs. I waited by my locker and saw Tyki looking at me, I glared at him, which made him come over to me and pin me to the wall again, "Wanna make that face again, lovely?" He asked before kissing me roughly again, slipping his tongue into my mouth forcefully. My body went to jello as he started to migrate onto my neck and bit me there probably hopping to leave a mark there for me and everyone to see. "Stop…please….stop it…" I tried to say but the words were obviously futile toward anything. He grinned again and kissed me on the lips, "You're my new pet…" He said lustfully to me before feeling me up, "And that, is mine." He said before walking away. I dropped to my knees, and I started to cry. I don't cry often, but this, mentally I was falling apart, and then physically I was messed up.

I heard running footsteps and then I felt someone hold me in gentle arms, "Allen? Allen!" The person yelled to me before getting me to look at them with a lost and pained look. Lavi was there, wondering what happened to cause me to be like this. He sighed and started to pet my hair gently, "Come on, we're going to my place." He said before lifting me into his arms, we walked out into his car, I laid in the back seat, watching the clouds as we drove to his house.

"Allen, I'm sorry." He said to me while driving.

"Why?" I asked quietly to him.

"Because I couldn't help you."

"That's not a good reason."

He stopped talking after that making me want to just jump out on the highway and die, be human road kill.

As we stopped in the driveway, Lavi carried me inside and set me in the living room while he fetched some tea, I started to cry again, not knowing what to do anymore with the situation. Tyki controlled me now, I was his toy, his pet, his…slave. Lavi walked out and sighed again, hugging me in a tight but loving hug, "Allen, You're telling me." He said then making me look at him, "Who's doing this to you."

"…Tyki." I said softly before Lavi growled, "God I hate that asshole." He said then looking at me calmly, "Allen." He said before ruffling my hair, "It'll be okay." He said. I looked in his eyes and did what I probably shouldn't have done ever. I kissed him on the lips softly, he didn't pull away but he seemed surprised. After a moment of kissing, Lavi blushed and looked the other way, "A-Allen." He said before blushing more and more until he was a shade of his hair. "That was…cute." He said to me which made me smile, "So it's okay?" I asked him as he nodded slowly. I smiled and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go of him until I died. Lavi laughed and held me, "Alright alight." He said then kissing my nose, "It's alright now." Lavi said before holding me in his arms, which felt right. I snuggled into him closing my eyes, "What are you going to do about him, I don't want him to hurt you." I cried to him in a small voice. Lavi simply smiled back at me, "Don't worry about me, I'll hurt him if he tries anything with you." he reassured him in a comforting tone.

"Promise me something, okay Lavi?" I asked him in a small voice, looking into his eyes as if we were in a staring contest.

Lavi smiled and kissed my forehead gently and played with my bangs, "What is it?" He asked me making me blush at the way he was playing with my hair, "Please don't get hurt…" I said before kissing him on the lips in a passionate way, making him moan quietly to me. He stared at me for a moment, blushing furiously, then smiled, "I won't Allen, I won't." He said and pulled me into his lap, "Lets go to sleep, get some rest for tomorrow." Lavi said before lifting me into his arms and carrying me off to his room.

Lavi's room was huge compared to the room I had, he had a huge bed that was comfy from what I knew when we watched TV at sleepovers at his home, he had a couch that had magazines scattered all over it, along with some CDs of some rock bands he liked, there was a TV that was old looking but had great screen to watch movies and play video games. Lavi set me on the bed and laid next to me. I smiled and snuggled into him and closing my eyes gently and falling asleep.

_"So Boy…do you want him dead?" Tyki asked me pushing me into a wall and kissing my roughly on the lips before undressing me and starting to grin, "You're just asking for me to fuck you, lovely." He said running his hands up and down my sides before touching me down lower. I began to cry, not wanting to have him touching me at all, it felt terrible, like someone was stripping you of everything that you've known for you life. "Boy, he's gone, I killed him." The voice whispered into my ear before pushing into me, I screamed loudly, like when Mana died in front of me._

"Allen! ALLEN!" A voice said to me before shaking me vigorously before I awoke and began to cry again, hugging Lavi tightly while I bawled my eyes out. The saline drops began to stain both my cheeks and Lavi's chest, creating small trails and patterns across the surfaces. Lavi began to pet my hair gently, slowly making my sobs shorter and shorter, "It's okay, I'm here." Lavi whispered softly holding me closely as my sobs began to stop, as my pale gray eyes stared up into his bright green ones, he smiled and kissed my forehead, "What's the matter now?" He asked in a small voice, knowing that sound could possibly trigger this to happen again until it stopped.

I sighed, anxiety building up at a slow but also deadly rate, "…He…He raped me….and killed you…." I explained, tears starting to gather in my eyes again as a small sob escaped my lips, "It hurt and…He didn't stop…he touched me and he…" I said then starting to cry again. Lavi sighed and hugged me once again, "It's okay now Allen, see I'm alive and here, and he's not near us at all, you're here with me, it was all a dream." He reassured me before kissing the tears away from my eyes, "I'm sorry." He said before cuddling me, "Allen, I'll make sure nothing will happen to you, okay?" Lavi said to me as my eyes started to close from exhaustion. I nodded tiredly and laid down once again, snuggling with him.

As I woke up in the morning I noticed Lavi wasn't there, making my stomach drop. I stood up, wandering to the kitchen where Lavi was cooking something the smell rather delicious to me. "Morning." I said softly then clearing my voice. Lavi turned around and smiled, "Morning." He said before setting some plates of food on the table and sitting down, motioning his hands to come and sit with him. As I sat down, I noticed the clock said five in the morning, which meant that I was up early for once. Lavi grinned, "What do you say we dig in and eat some of that yummy food." He said before slowly shoveling food into his mouth and chewing slowly. I smiled and ate slowly, enjoying the cooking that Lavi had made, "This is good Lavi." I commented and made him smile, "Thanks!" He said before finishing up, "Alright you need a change of clothing." He said before seeing the look on my face. I was horror struck by it although I was also blushing like a childish school girl, starting to get those stupid thoughts. Lavi started to laugh, "Wow Allen, you have the funniest expressions sometimes!" He said before walking over to his room and picking out some skinny jeans, an undershirt that was black and a tight shirt that was probably a band that I had never heard of. My eyes were fixed on the tightness of the pants, which started to make me worry about if Tyki got me or something later. I walked over and took the clothing, walking into the bathroom and changing at a fast pace and walking out to see Lavi looking me up and down and grinning, "You look great." He said then walking over and kissing my cheek gently. I sighed and put on my hat, making me look pretty damn emo, but I ignored it and smiled, "Alright, Lavi you….read…y…" I trailed off to see Lavi taking off his pants before walking over to his room. I blushed and tried to keep the thoughts to a minimum so nothing would show.

Lavi walked out, wearing some baggy jeans with holes in them with a black shirt and a baggy jacket that he normally wore to school in general, "Alright, and we're off!" Lavi said before slipping on his shoes and grabbing his bag. I grabbed my bag and shoes also, walking out to the car and sitting in the passenger seat, "So, we getting lunch together today?" Lavi asked me before starting up the car and driving to school. I nodded, focusing on the passing scenery rather than the words that Lavi was speaking to me.

As we arrived onto school property and parked in the usual spot, "Allen?" He asked me before I looked over at him in a sleepy gaze, "Yeah…?" I asked before yawning quietly, "Sorry…got tired."

Lavi smiled, "Be safe, okay?" He asked before playing with my bangs once again. I smiled sweetly and nodded, "I'll try to be." I said before getting out and walking into the school.

As the day started, I was mostly just writing things down, not school related though, just thoughts that seemed to rule my mind that day. As the first two periods ended, I started for my class that was located on the second floor, as I started up the stairs I felt someone watching me, I bit my lip starting to walk faster, hoping that he wouldn't get to me in time. As I reached the second floor I broke out into a full run, trying to get away before he tried to do something that was less than desirable to me. As I neared the door to my next class, I felt someone grab me and pull me to the side before kissing me roughly and massaging our lips together in a provocative manner before whispering gently into my ear, "You taste delectable…Lovely." Tyki said before pulling me close to him and touching my ass ever so slightly before starting to rub me through my tight pants that were getting tighter by the moment. I tried to push him away, "Tyki…stop." I pleaded only to get a muffled grunt before having his lips upon mine again, "You're getting so hard, lovely, you're making me want to suck you until you burst and spurt your milk all over me." He said seductively and picking me up and walking over to an empty closet before locking the door behind him, he grinned sinisterly before getting on top of me. I couldn't cry out, I couldn't move, he was going to do it and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I was crying, although I don't think he cared about me that much rather than what he was getting and when he was getting it. He started to unzip my pants, slowly pulling them off to reveal a semi-hardon that I had began to obtain over the process. I blushed, trying to cover myself, but being restrained by Tyki once more as he marveled at me.

"You're so big for someone so short…" He commented before reaching down and playing with it teasingly before removing my under garments to show my cock.

He smirked and leaned down, covering my mouth with a hand to keep the noise level to a low, he licked at my head playfully make me cry out, trying to squirm away. He took all of me into his mouth, sucking hard and taking long licks up and down from root to tip. I cried out as my tears began to fall more and more, I wanted it to end so bad. Tyki smirked and deep throated my humming and swallowing me whole, I moaned loudly, "LAVI!" I cried out before cumming into his mouth hard. I looked at him as he swallowed the liquid given to him, he leaned up to me and whispered in my ear, "My names Tyki, not that red headed idiot…"

I was too tired to say anything else, and now was cleaning himself off and getting ready to leave, "It was nice lovely, we'll have to do this again later." He said before leaving me there on the ground.

I sat up slowly, trying to pull on my clothing, hoping that no one would enter, which they didn't thankfully. I walked out look down, my whole body was still tingling with disgust, along with a sticky feeling in-between my legs, the bell rang for the ending of third period. I bit my lip as I saw Lavi who was talking to the librarian, probably to make sure he was allowed to skip study hall and go down to the library and help organize and put up newer books for the older man who ran the library. I walked past him, hoping that he would notice me before leaving the old man to his duties, he did notice me, but he didn't follow. I started to wonder if I should just skip out on school today, but if I went home, Cross my caretaker would try to kill me probably since he had a party last night and it was still messy when he woke up. Again, I started to walk up a few flights of stairs to the top and roof of the school, sitting against a wall and staring up at the sky for a moment and then slowly letting my last tears fall from my blood shot eyes, I was starting to feel like I was a piece of trash or something that others just use because it's fun. I heard footsteps and to tell you the truth, I could really care less as to who it was and what they would do to me. I felt someone hug me in a loving embrace and I looked up and saw Tyki, I was utterly confused as to why the hell he's actually starting to care about me.

"I'm sorry…I don't like to do the things I do to you…it's my stupid personality that does it…" He said quietly, in a deep tone filled with what looked like remorse as to his actions. I looked at him confused about to ask before he let go and sat next to me, "Split Personality Disorder…Those three words have screwed me over from the start…" He started then sighed, "His name is Joyd…He wants to be the king of the world and have people for his own, and not for others, and for some reason he targets you the most…I don't like to be that way about things and personally, I just what to be friends with you…"

I stared at him, wondering to believe now or not to, " Okay…" I said softly still trying to figure out things when I felt him hug me, more gentle than he had ever done.

"You're the only one who knows other than my family, so please don't tell everyone I'm crazy." He said politely before letting go.

Things are really starting to confuse me….


	2. Awakening

**Here's Chapter 2 everyone, review are loved, and if you have constructive criticism, I'd enjoy to hear that from you guys. Special thank yous to the reviewers from chapter one, and I'm trying to get Tyki's split personality more into the story~**

I was starting to get confused about this, mostly because one of the people I detest the most, along with the person who nearly raped me, was hugging me like I was some sort of cute teddy bear. I was sure of it that he was lying, you could tell, couldn't you. Urgh, too many questions, so little time to answer them.  
"Hello, Allen?" The older man asked me as I blinked back to earth.  
"Can you let go of me, you're starting to make me feel uncomfortable." I said, attempting to squirm out of his firm grip and failing miserably.  
Tyki raised a brow and let go, "Sure…" He said then sighing, knowing probably that I wouldn't trust him one way or another, but really, who would after what he did to me?  
I started to stand, before feeling a hand catch mine, "What." I asked before turning to see the man looking at me, eyes gold once again, "Are you giving me that tone once again, lovely?" The deep voice asked as I felt my heart drop and the terror set in, "Are you?" It asked once more. I felt my legs go numb, possibly from being terrified of what could happen, or the fact that he might go all the way this time.  
'Move!' my mind screamed as I took off, hoping that I could get to the door this time, and not end up being 'played with' again.  
I grabbed the handle to the rusty door, turning it and flying down the stairs, almost tripping a few times before reaching the bottom. I heard thuds of Tyki running after me too, "You're no match, _Shonen_…" He said before reaching the bottom too and sprinting after me.  
It felt like things were going in slow motion, I knew I couldn't get out alive this way, but I wouldn't give up, I couldn't!  
I heard the one ring that I would normally hate, but this time, I loved. The bell seemed to scream in a ringing tone to me, making students pour out of the room, giving me a shield against Tyki getting to me at this point.  
I stopped running before leaning against a wall, staring out into the crowd of people gathering in the small hallways of the highschool.  
"Allen?" A voice called to me before I turned to see Lavi walking towards me, I pursed my lips, hoping to think up a reason that would work for him like it did for Tyki yesterday.  
I put up a fake smile, "Hey Lavi." I said in a nonchalant tone, waving at him as he proceeded to walk over.  
"You look like you've been through something, want to share?" Lavi asked me, leaning into me and staring into my grey eyes.  
"There's really nothing, I just feel alittle lightheaded…" I lied, but in truth, from running that fast away from HIM, I was a bit dizzy.  
Lavi simply raised a brow, "You sure?" He asked before noticing I was closing my eyes, he grabbed onto me before things turned black. I, Allen Walker, fainted in the hallways, yes, I was going to be gossip once again.  
-x-  
_As my eyes opened to a room with white walls, I noticed there was only one door and no windows…The door was open, leading out to a hallway. I started to walk towards the door, noticing specks of a red color on the side of the door before I turned into the hall to see blood. Blood. I started to walk faster and faster until I reached the end of the hall where someone stood in the shadows. "Who's there?" I asked before seeing someone step out of the darkness and smile at me. I stared in terror as the person, dripping in blood with a knife walked towards me, "What's the matter?" They asked before having me scream in terror, That person…was me._

I opened my eyes and sat up, a cold sweat forming on my pale pasty skin, there was a woman looking over at me before walking over, "Mister Walker, Are you feeling okay?" She asked. I nodded, noticing it was the school nurse after a moment.  
I heard some footsteps to see Lavi walk in and smile, "Well, look who's up." He said in a happy voice. I smiled back at him before standing up and walking over to him.  
"What time is it?" I asked before searching for a clock.  
"School's over." Lavi said before rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.  
I sighed, "Great, the monkey lady is going to kill me." I said in pure sarcasm.  
"Mister Walker, Lavi will be taking you home now." The nurse said before signing me out of the clinic.  
I nodded back at her, "Thank you." I said before walking out of there with Lavi.  
We didn't talk until we reached his car, "Alright, tell me what happened, and don't lie." He said in a complete serious tone to me. I swallowed hard before opening the door to the car and getting in.  
"Well?"  
I started to cry, "He…He…" I stammered, being scared to tell Lavi about what had happened earlier in the day. "Tyki…He…Sucked me off…before third period…" I said softly before noticing Lavi was looking at me with horror, "I'm sorry…" I whispered to him before feeling his hand upon mine, "No, Allen…I'm sorry." Lavi said to me, smiling sadly, "I couldn't help you."  
My heart sank once more, "Lavi, Please don't feel bad, I just need more self defense." I begged slightly before hearing the car turn on and start to drive.  
I was silent the whole time, staring at the scenery outside going by, every once in awhile looking into the reflection, hoping to see Lavi smiling rather than the frown that was painted across his face.

As we pulled into his drive way, I unbuckled my seat belt and walked up to the door, waiting for Lavi. I heard his door shut from the side of his car and him walking over.  
I felt something though, something different.  
There was pressure on my lips and before I noticed it, Lavi was kissing me.  
I leaned into the kiss, wanting it greatly to replenish my feelings for him and not have Tyki on my mind.  
After a few moments, Lavi parted and stared into my eyes lustfully and unlocked the door before stepping inside of the house.  
My mind was numb, I was happy, confused, nervous and a few other emotions before coming to the realization that the door was open and I could walk in.  
I walked in after noticing, locking the door behind me to see Lavi in the Kitchen. I smiled, my fears and past events of earlier today were lifted it seemed, and the deep pained feeling that was once there was replaced with a light fluffy feeling that if compared to marshmallow cream would have the exact same consistency.  
My legs started to carry me over to him before hugging him from behind in an innocent manner, as I snuggled into him, enjoying his own original scent, rather than some crappy cologne that Tyki wore.  
I felt Lavi turn around, "Allen, you're cute." He finally said before laughing in a happy way, "But that's what makes you yourself." He added as he ruffled my hair in a playful manner. I grinned at him, "Love you too Lavi." I said to the red head, leaning up on my tip toes and kissing him on the cheek.  
Lavi blushed and lifted me into his arms before plopping me onto the sofa that was located only a small distance away from the kitchen.  
I looked up at him before he leaned down and kissed me lovingly, making me shiver at the touch that I wanted more than anything else in the world at the time. I leaned into it, feeling his tongue slide into my mouth gently before attempting to coax me into play.  
My tongue slid around with his in a somewhat dance as most would call it, although Lavi took most control before pulling back and breathing heavily, hoping to fill his lungs with the air needed.  
My face was painted with a blush, as I looked at him cutely, my lips a bit pouty after the long kiss in which made me look somewhat more desirable to most.  
Lavi looked over to me after a moment before starting to laugh heartily.  
I raised a brow, wondering what was wrong before I felt Lavi hug me tightly, almost enough to squeeze the air out of my frail body.  
"Allen, You're mine…Remember that?" He asked before placing his nose against mine and staring into my eyes, "I love you." He whispered before pulling away.  
My heart skipped almost ten consecutive beats as I turned beet red from his words, "L-Lavi…" I said before leaning to him and kissing him again, savoring his taste and lips both at the same time, when it hit me, I wanted him. Not the want that normal little children would want, but the want where I wanted him all over me and possibly inside of me.

I parted before leaning into his ear and whispering softly, "I. Want. You."  
He smirked and looked at me in the eyes, "You sure?" He asked in a lust filled tone, taking his hand and holding my face gently with it.  
I nodded, "Please?"  
He started to take my shirt off, running his hands down my white toned skin, causing me to shiver in delight.  
Lavi finally removed my shirt, marveling at me before leaning down and sucking on my neck to create marks that proved my loyalty to the red head. I moaned at the feeling, which begged me to crave and want it more and more as he suckled.  
After a moment, Lavi had created a dark purple mark on the left side of my neck, of course it hurt, but at the same time, it turned me on.  
Lavi noticed the bulge beginning to appear in my pants, he smirked and looked up at me, his smirk turned into one that only could compare to the one…No, I'm not thinking about that shit hole right now.  
Lavi leaned into my ear, "You look like you want me to rub you, ne?" He asked, making me whimper quietly to him, "Beg for it, _Allen_." He said seductively to me.  
"Lavi…please…" I whimpered, attempting to thrust my hips to him.  
"What was that?" He asked me, staring into my eyes.  
"Lavi, please…please play with me…" I said in a louder voice than before.  
"I can't hear you, scream for me?" He asked one last time.  
"Please Lavi! Play with me, I want you!" I cried out, thrusting my small hips up once more.  
Lavi grinned, "As you wish." He said before removing my pants and blushing when he saw my member.  
I blushed and whined at the cool air hitting the warm flesh of it, which only made Lavi grin more and more before stroking it teasingly.  
I moaned at this, thrusting my hips up into the touch. As Lavi began to stroke me faster and faster, I felt that coil inside me begin to tighten, I remembered the feeling in which now I craved beyond belief. Lavi leaned down and licked some of the pre-cum off my head, making me cry out at the new touch, "Lavi, do that again!" I moaned to him, making me feel slightly dirty.  
Lavi leaned down beginning to suck me off, though this time, I actually wanted it. After a few more moments I felt the coil release itself and my cum spurt into Lavi's mouth as I cried out in pleasure, moaning his name.  
Lavi sat up, swallowing what he could before looking down at me with pure lust in his eyes, "You make me want you more and more…" He said in a sing-song tone before removing his pants and pointing downward to his large cock which looked as if it were throbbing with need of release.  
I looked at it a moment before blushing wildly, "L-Lavi…" I whispered before leaning down and licking it as if I were testing it. Salty and bitter, was the flavor it tasted like. I started to suck on the head, closing my eyes after a few seconds and bobbing my head up and down in a rhythm that was slow with some long licks around his rod.  
Lavi moaned loudly at this, "That's it…Good Allen…" He muttered in a deep tone as he placed his hands in my hair, lacing them as if it were a tight corset.  
I began to massage his ball sacs, along with at the same time fasten my pace into shorter sucks and bobs.  
Lavi groaned loudly, "A-Allen, I'm going to cum…" He muttered before the liquid spilled into my mouth, filling it.  
I pulled away for a moment attempting to swallow what was in my mouth, although some dripped down my chin and onto my chest.  
Lavi looked at me and smiled before leaning over and licking what was left off of me, "Let's stop there for tonight." Lavi suggested to me before smiling.  
My eyes were closing because of how tired I was, "Y…Yeah, I'm tired…" I said softly before yawning.  
Lavi smiled before picking me up and walking to his room, setting me under the covers in his bed and sliding in next to me, holding me closely.

Today couldn't get any better.

**Alright, I go back to school on Monday, so updates might be at a week at a time from here on out. Thank you for reading chapter 2 everyone,  
Lavi: Really, she means it.  
Tyki: I'm not cut out to be a piiiimp! D:  
**


	3. Loving Hurts

**Dear god, I hate hate hate HATE school, because I never can write on the computers at school. And I am now making a decision of my own, this is the last chapter. :'D Don't worry I'll write more Laven in the future, I'm making sure this will end well. So here's the final Chapter, Loving Hurts.**

My eyes fluttered open, it was still dark out. I slowly glanced over to the clock that read 4:45am, my heart was pounding a bit so I closed my eyes once again. _What happened…last night? _I asked myself, I was naked. It came back after a moment, which made me blush beyond no limit. I slowly sat up, getting out of the bed and slipping on my clothing and shoes, "I need to think…" I said to myself, depression sweeping over me as I began to walk almost like a zombie out the front door, sitting on the patio and thinking. I wasn't sure why I felt this way, wasn't this what I wanted and dreamed of, wasn't I happy? Whoever said that you were happily ever after the first kiss aswell as your first time you felt right was terribly wrong. I stared up at the starlit sky, thinking about yesterday, my life…  
"Allen?" A voice asked from the now open door, Lavi standing there, tired and what looked like some worry painted on his face.  
I smiled slightly, "Yeah?" I asked him as he sat down next to me, having arms wrap around my frail body, feeling warmth that I well needed at this point.  
"You look distressed." He said softly, rubbing small circles on my back, making me sleepy again.  
My lips turned to a smile, "I just need to think about things…" I replied to him in a small voice, closing my eyes gently as I felt him kiss my lips gently before opening them once again.  
"That's okay, if you need the time to think then take all you need." He said in a happy voice, one that was laced with love and care, one that I loved to hear no matter how many times that it was repeated.

As the sun began to come up, Lavi stood, holding his hand out, lifting me to my feet.  
"We have school sadly." He said in an exhausted tone, not particularly wanting to partake in going to the place where Tyki as well as anyone else roamed freely without being punished.

"Don't we have exams..?" I asked him, before hearing a loud cuss of Lavi before a loud sigh, "I'm taking that as a yes."  
Lavi sighed, "Out of all daaays." He whined like a little kid, making me snicker softly, causing Lavi to look over and smile, "Oh you think it's funny now." He said in a sarcastical voice, making me burst into a laugh. Lavi rolled his eyes as he smiled, "We better get ready then, since they always want us to be there at like seven." Lavi remarked before walking over his room and fetching clothing for both him and I.  
I waited on the sofa, feeling it take my shape into my small form, my mind told me it was eating me alive, although I really didn't believe that for a minute.  
As Lavi walked out, he threw some clothing to me, "…I didn't know you liked Lady Gaga." I said to Lavi, quite surprised to see him wearing a wristband.  
"I like her music, do not judge me."  
"Well you're going from Bring Me The Horizon to effing Lady Gaga…"  
Lavi stuck his tongue out at me, "Don't be that way to me Allen…" He said in mock hurt.  
I laughed before walking over to the restroom and slipping on the baggy pants and shirt before putting on my jacket and walking out.  
"Lavi?" I asked before having a blob of red hug me tightly.  
I smiled, "Hey." I said happily, cuddling into his arms, "Any reason for the hug?"  
Lavi started to laugh, "Not really." He said, letting me out of his grip and ruffling my hair. I smirked and yawned, walking out to the living room and picking up my backpack.  
Lavi followed after me, fetching his keys and locking the door, "Alright Allen, we are listening to pop this morning."  
"WHAT? NO!" I said to him as he unlocked the car, getting into the front seat and starting the engine.  
I sighed and got in, slipping on my headphones, only to see my music player had run out of battery.  
"Lavi…You turn on Lady Gaga, and I will walk to school."  
Lavi grinned before putting in a CD only to hear something utterly different, The Used.  
"Chill, Allen, It was a joke." He replied starting to drive.  
My voice started to hum to the music, enjoying the lead singers voice more than I expected to, I fell into my own world at that point, having a nice time imaging things nonstop until the music ended and we were at school. I reached for the door and opened it slowly, stepping out and smiling at Lavi, "I'll see you later then."  
"Good luck on your tests!" He said happily back walking into the school.  
My heart sank finally, knowing that any moment, _he _would jump out and try to rape me or hurt me in some way or another. My legs were jelly already, my soul unstable, and I was jittery as ever.  
My pace picked up as I entered the school, making sure my guard was up. The halls were deserted, only my footsteps rang out, or so I thought at least. My heart was beating at a fast rate, only to feel someone grab my arm and push me into a locker. I heard a snap, until I felt someone's fingers cause me to look at them, although I already knew it was Tyki. Tears streamed down my face as I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to look as well as see Tyki grinning, his eyes like wolves who hadn't eaten in months.  
"Allen Walker…Why were you with that boy this morning, in his car?" His deep voice rang, echoing throughout the hall way causing me to be more and more worried as to the punishment I would receive from his.  
He growled, slamming me once again, "Talk to me goddammit!" He yelled, making me start to sob.  
"WHY THE HELL DOES IT MATTER ANYMORE!" I yelled in agonizing pain, his grip loosening on me before I opened my eyes. My gray colored irises only had tears streaming down them, staring at the man in front of me, with a twisted smirk on his face.  
I found it harder and harder to think, harder and harder to stand and talk, "W-why….Why are you doing this…" I said in pain, finding it also harder to breathe, as if lead was injected into my lungs, holding them down and making it impossible to get air.  
Tyki laughed, "Because, _boy,_ You're mine, and not the red head's little-" There was a loud sound as the man in front of me fell to the ground.  
"Leave. Him. Alone." A familiar voice said, Lavi.  
I smiled before running away down the hall, far away, but close enough to watch them.  
"Looks like the red head bitch decided to show up?" Tyki said before getting up and grinning at Lavi, looking faintly inhuman once again.  
Lavi glared, "You sick bastard, you think you can overpower him and let yourself get away with hurting him, making him want to die, well it's done." Lavi growled, clenching his fists in pure anger.  
Tyki merely laughed at this, "You're such a fake, you think I don't see right through you, _Bookman_." He said in a poisonous voice.  
Lavi rolled his eyes before running towards him and passing him up on purpose, before stopping and throwing something at him.  
There was a loud clank as something fell to the ground, a knife? I couldn't tell, I only heard laughter from Tyki, "You think something as simple as that can stop me?" He asked before running at a fast pace towards Lavi, who easily dodged the punches before kicking Tyki in the stomach, loud cracks echoing through the hall as I heard the splatter of blood, "Leave. Allen. Alone. And I won't kill you." Lavi said in a poisonous voice to Tyki, glaring daggers at him.  
Tyki smirked before grabbing Lavi's leg with both hands and snapping it. My eyes shook with fear, tears falling down as I heard Lavi fall to the ground, crying out in pain.  
I heard running before gushing blood was heard, "…Damn Usagi and Moyashi." I heard before seeing the long haired boy stabbing a sword through Tyki's stomach, into the floor.  
I ran over, the world's time slowing as I ran to Lavi, holding him in my arms as I cried, "Hey, Hey…Don't cry Allen…" Lavi comforted to me, brushing the hair off of my tear streaming face, blood everywhere now.  
I sobbed, "But your leg…and." I was only shushed by a kiss from him, before hearing small laughter from him, "Leg or no leg, I'll always love you." He said before smiling sweetly, "I'll never leave you like that, Allen." He said before holding me close.  
Kanda smiled down at us for once, "Moyashi, Usagi, you're both insane…" He said before laughing bitterly, picking up his sword and running off, hoping that Tyki was dead and gone so he wouldn't go to jail.

I heard running towards us and police sirens, "Looks like you'll be in the hospital for awhile." I said to Lavi smiling at him sweetly.  
Lavi nodded, "It's okay, I can deal with it, as long as you visit me." He remarked, laughing as he was placed on a stretcher, out of my reach. The people said something about a black tag when they got to Tyki, I knew that meant he was dead.

As the months passed by, I always visited Lavi, we always joked about things, we always had fun there. When he did come home, I did stay with him most of the time, since he was in a wheel chair.  
**  
**"Hey, Allen?" I heard as I walked into the living room, raising a brow when I saw a rose in Lavi's hand before smiling and hugging the man in the wheel-chair, "You're beautiful Allen, please remember that." He said before handing me the red rose and smiling back at me.  
"I will, Lavi." I responded, kissing him on the lips softly.

We're never going to let go, are we?

**It's was nice writing this pair, I liked it a lot. :3 Thanks for reading the last chapter, and the support you gave was amazing!**


End file.
